


Подарок

by Mien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mien/pseuds/Mien
Summary: Навеяно заявкой «Отабек помнит все кумысные даты (приличные и не очень), и Юре каждый раз стыдно, что он все проебал)))»





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

— Юрец, есть просьба.

Юра огляделся. Нет, зрение его не обмануло — раздевалка мужская. Точно мужская, поддакнул нюх, уже учуявший, что какая-то падла опять оставила носки на батарее. Юра давно пытался поймать этого неуловимого Джо, пока безуспешно, но он верил в светлое будущее.

Мила перед ним тоже была реальна, светилась, как новый пятак, и пританцовывала на месте.

— Что ты здесь?.. — начал он и махнул рукой, исправился. — Что за просьба?

— Я тут заказала кое-что, нужно забрать, а Яков насел так, что сбегу я нескоро. Удружишь?

Отказываться бесполезно, это Юра знал по многолетнему опыту общения с Милой. Поэтому просто кивнул и получил в глаз прилетевшим ключом.

— Адрес и номер ячейки сброшу смской. Завтра отдашь, — пропела Мила и захлопнула дверь.

Из душевой выглянул Гоша.

— Я слышал женский голос.

— Вечно тебе бабы мерещатся. — Юра наклонился, зашнуровал кеды.

Гоша что-то обиженно пробурчал, воскликнул:

— О, мои носки! А я обыскался.

Юра оставил шнурки в покое и медленно распрямился.

***

— Скоро буду, — Юра прижал телефон к уху и выглянул в окно. Вереница автомобилей уходила далеко вперед. Спросил водителя: — Можно я опущу стекло воздухом подышать? — Не дожидаясь кивка, закрутил ручкой, высунул голову и крикнул: — Двигайся, мудила, тут люди спешат вообще-то!

Машина впереди издевательски мигнула фарами, проехала полметра и опять остановилась. Юра откинулся на сидении, пнул кресло перед собой.

— Козел! Нет-нет, это я не тебе. Честно. Ты меня ничем не обидел. Ладно, до встречи.

Надеюсь, скорой, закончил Юра про себя.

Таксист сочувственно сказал:

— Вечер пятницы. Все едут на дачи.

— Зимой?!

Юра снова взялся за телефон, загрузил вайбер, прочитал кучу пропущенных от Милы. Та сначала напоминала, чтобы он не забыл забрать ее вещи, а под конец, не получив ответа, угрожала рассказать Якову много того, чего ему знать не следовало. А то немолодой уже, дыхалка сильная — так орать-то, — а сердце слабое, мало ли. Юра написал лаконичное "Ок", проверил еще раз смску с адресом и смайлом-поцелуем в конце.

Да она издевается. 

— Кажется, вижу просвет, — сказал вдруг таксист и дал по газам. Юра подпрыгнул от нетерпения.

— Правда?

Машину резко тряхнуло, и он ткнулся лбом в переднее сидение.

Таксист выругался — цветисто, с фантазией и, кажется, не по-русски. Сказал:

— Показалось. Не против, если я закурю?

— И мне дайте.

Вообще-то он не курил, но давить в пальцах сигарету, представляя на месте табака рыжую башку, было удивительно приятно.

***

Аромат роз вперемешку с чем-то, гораздо более близким сердцу — елкой, что ли, — Юра уловил еще от двери, осторожно крикнул вглубь квартиры:

— Я дома!

Никто не ответил, и Юра прошел в гостиную прямо в заляпанных грязью кедах. Здесь пахло сильнее, в глазах защипало, и он проморгался, изучил сквозь слезы ароматические свечи на низком столике — красную в виде сердца в кольце мелких зеленых. Юра понюхал одну: как есть елка.

Неужели его не было так долго, что Отабек нашел ему замену, теперь у них конфетно-букетный период, и этот извращенец не может кончить без запаха хвои под носом?

Глаза накрыли ладони. Юра обернулся, и его опрокинуло в ураган из губ, языка и рук, последние переместились на задницу и теперь мяли ее через джинсы. Юра застонал Отабеку в рот, попытался закинуть ногу на бедро, но Отабек тихо засмеялся и отстранился, сказал:

— С праздником.

В голове взвыла сигнальная сирена. Юра лихорадочно перебрал даты, вспомнил, как забивал в заметки днюхи Витьки и Гошана, но это вряд ли. Отабек любил праздники и отмечал их с удовольствием, но не до такой же степени.

— С годовщиной.

Легче не стало. Годовщина могла быть чего угодно. Первый поцелуй, первый секс, первый раз подержались за руки. Отабек помнил все. Юра помнил одно: к восьми нужно быть на катке, иначе головомойка от Якова обеспечена.

— Ровно три года, как мы познакомились.

— Охуеть! В смысле, столько времени прошло? Я помню все, будто это было вчера.

— Я приготовил ужин. И купил тебе подарок, — Отабек мельком глянул на часы, — но его привезут позже.

Юра окончательно скис, переступил с ноги на ногу и пошуршал пакетом Милы — оказывается, он так и не выпустил его из рук. Большой, красивый, явно подарочный пакет.

— Я тоже купил тебе подарок! — Юра выставил пакет перед собой, как щит.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Нет! То есть да, но потом. Тебе понравится, — уверенно заявил Юра, мысленно ощупывая шкаф на предмет чего-то, что может сойти за подарок. Ничего не находилось.

Отабек шутливо поднял руки и со смешком отступил.

— Пойду переоденусь. — Юра сделал шаг к спальне, остановился, указал на свечи, которые пыталась подцепить лапой и скинуть со стола Петя. — Почему елка?

— Другие закончились. Зато полезно для легких, а то зима, время простуд.

Юра хмыкнул. А когда-нибудь в аптеке закончатся презики со вкусом клубники, и Отабек купит лимоновые. Зато витамин С!

Что там Мила накупила? В вайбер она несколько раз написала, что ей и ее очередному хоккеисту очень нужны эти вещи. Вряд ли там крутой шлем, но вдруг хотя бы брендовые наушники?

Под пальцами захрустела ткань, и Юра достал нечто, больше всего напоминавшее кусок сладкой ваты. К подолу что-то прицепилось, и он выпутал тонкие, как паутинка, чулки. Пошарил на дне пакета, выудил пробку, с которой свисал красный хвост, ободок с красными же рожками и — Юра выругался, напоровшись ладонью на острое — игрушечный трезубец. Поцокал языком: Мила, взрослая девочка, а игры не бросает. Хотя недетские-то игры, если подумать. Хоккеист ее, наверно, в восторге.

В дверь стукнули.

— Юр, ты скоро? Лазанья остынет.

— Сейчас! 

Выхода нет, не признаваться же, что забыл про годовщину, еще и такую важную. Вообще странно, в прошлые годы эту помнил, в отличие от многих других. Витаминов пропить бы, а то память лажает, скоро вторым Никифоровым будет. Хотя дело не в нем, просто в этом году Гран-при прошел раньше и запутал Юру. Надо подать жалобу в ИСУ. Да, надо... Юра потянулся за телефоном, вбил в заметки. Так, на всякий случай.

Мягкая ткань приятно легла на голую кожу, и Юра раскатал чулок, попробовал надеть аккуратно, но быстро плюнул и потянул сильнее, наставил затяжек. Какая разница, если все равно скоро снимать и вряд ли в целом виде.

Пробку он оставил на потом, но ободок нацепил и взял трезубец, открыл дверь.

Отабек, как раз занесший руку над дверью, замер и открыл рот.

— А вот и подарок. Развернешь его сейчас или после ужина?

Можно было не спрашивать. Отабек рывком притянул его к себе, старательно облапал за задницу, зарычал низко — подлый трюк, Юра сразу заводился уже от этого.

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал Юра, потерся об Отабека, ткнул трезубцем в грудь. — Вот поцарапаю тебя — и заберу твое тело себе.

— Обязательно. Позже.

Юра хотел сказать, что лазанья остынет, но рот уже был занят, да и не похуй ли, разогреют. Зря, что ли, купили микроволновку месяц назад.

***

— Давай.

Юра поднял глаза на Милу, на протянутую руку с длиннющими красными ногтями, подумал: ты бы тоже чулки аккуратно не надела, давно что-то Яков лекций по технике безопасности не проводил.

— Что?

— Пакет. Ты же забрал?

— Прости, забыл, — Юра попытался проскользнуть мимо, но Мила преградила дорогу.

— Учти, камеры сейчас везде.

— Ладно, забрал. Но он был пуст! Надул тебя магазин, напиши на них жалобу.

Мила наконец убралась с пути, и он стрелой рванул вперед — прямо в объятия к Якову.

— Напишу, — Мила хмыкнула и отъехала к Виктору и Юри у бортика. — В следующий раз твоя очередь, Витька. Когда он кстати, следующий раз?

— Юри?

— Через неделю, два дня, — Юри прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть часы на другом краю арены, вздохнул и достал телефон, — и три часа.

— Я его боюсь, — проинформировала Мила Виктора по-русски. — Надеюсь, про меня он столько не знает.

— Сара уже заказала столик на завтра.

— Не знал, что Сара приехала, — удивился Виктор, и Мила похлопала его по плечу.

— Вот именно.

— Может, просто напомнить Юрио и все? — спросил Юри, когда Мила вернулась в центр арены. Виктор усмехнулся и обнял его за плечи.

— Ни за что. Есть у меня пара идей...


End file.
